fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
On the Big Orange Couch
|Row 3 title = Based on|Row 3 info = SNICK's mascot by |Row 4 title = Hosted by|Row 4 info = (2006-2007) (2007-2010) (2010-2015) (2015-2018) (2018-present)|Row 5 title = Country of origin|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = No. of episodes|Row 6 info = 1,978 (as of March 2018)|Row 7 title = Running time|Row 7 info = approx. 60 minutes (including commercials)|Row 8 title = Production company(s)|Row 8 info = Scott Sternberg Productions (2006-present) Dempsey Productions (2016-present) Nickelodeon Productions (2006-present) RKO Television Studios (2006-present)|Row 9 title = Distributor|Row 9 info = RKO Television Distribution (2006-present)|Row 10 title = Original channel|Row 10 info = Syndication|Row 11 title = Original run|Row 11 info = September 15, 2006-present}}On the Big Orange Couch (also known as On the Orange Couch) is a children's daytime talk show produced by Scott Sternberg Productions, Dempsey Productions, Nickelodeon Productions and RKO Television Studios and is distributed by RKO Television Distribution. This show debuted in syndication on September 15, 2006 and still airs new episodes as of March 2018. It is based on SNICK's mascot of the same name from 1992-1999 and later 2000-2001. The show is produced and taped at RKO Television Studios in Los Angeles, California. This show was hosted by Jamie Spears from 2006 until 2007, Drake Bell from 2007 until 2010, Miranda Cosgrove from 2010 until 2015, Breanna Yde from 2015 until 2018, and has since been hosted by Tony Cavalero since 2018. Synopsis The show presented an invited guest talking who have sat on the Big Orange Couch, including various comedy and musical guests. Segments *'Talk' - The main segment where a host talks with the guests. *'The Movie Reviews' - A host and a guest review movies. *'Radio Green Slime' - A segment in which a host and the guests (or the Nickelodeon stars) doing a broadcast of a fictional radio station called "Radio Green Slime". *'Guess The Nicktoon' - It showed a close-up image of a Nicktoon character that the guests had to guess. *'Slide Puzzle' - It showed a sliding puzzle of a Nickelodeon star or a Nicktoon character that the guests had to guess. *'Guess Who?' - It showed a baby picture of a Nickelodeon star that the guests had to guess. *'Pranking Zone' - Where a host often pranks the kids. *'Kids on the Blog' - Where a host shows the kids doing a video blog. *'Chat Time!' - A host talks about - or to - kids and teens who have made viral videos. *'Throwback Thursday' - Where every Thursday a host revisits funny moments from previous seasons with the previous hosts of the show. Behind the Scenes The show is filmed in Soundstage 37 (the "living room" set, inspired by the 1996 SNICK bumpers) of RKO Television Studios. The modern (and current) orange couch is designed in mid-late 2006, while the original couch is retired for the production of the show in June 2007. List of stations airing On the Big Orange Couch If your TV station wishes to air On the Big Orange Couch, add it to the station list. *KOH-TV, channel 2, Rocky Hills, Arizona *WMRW, channel 20, Royal Woods, Michigan *KGFR, channel 7, Gravity Falls, Oregon *KTTVL, channel 5, City of Townsville, State of Townsville *KABC-TV, channel 15, Los Angeles, California *WNXT-TV, channel 6, Nextonville, Tennessee *WANG, channel 3, Langley Falls, Virginia *KWSB-TV, channel 18, Little Rock, Arkansas *WBIC, channel 3, Royal Woods, Michigan Category:Syndicated programmes Category:Syndication Category:RKO Television Studios Category:Nickelodeon Category:Television programmes in the United States Category:Talk Show Category:Syndicated programs Category:Kids shows